


Resuming Routines

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: What Is Owed and Can Never Be Repaid [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Episode Related, Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Now that Sammy's back on the road with Dean, Dean's duties increase.  Episode tag to "Dead in the Water," but not narratively dependent on it.Non-con because Sam's emotionally blackmailing Dean into doing something he'd probably rather not be doing.





	Resuming Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Builds on the emotional dynamic of "Not Normal," which is now a series called "Owed."

Dean doesn't think about it, not any more than he thinks about laying down salt lines or keeping the ordnance cleaned and oiled. If he'd thought about it, he probably would've been surprised that it took as long as it did for things to start back up again.

Sam didn't make his move until after Lake Manitoc. They'd already had two major hunts and no sign of Dad or hints about Jess and Sammy had really started getting bitchy. Part of Dean, the part that noticed but did speak up, didn't even really register on a conscious level, started recognizing the signs, but Dean didn't think about things like that. Never had, never would.

They'd driven hard for hours, winding up in a turquoise, yellow and pink motel room outside Rochester, not talking, just listening to Dean's music, the volume turned up even higher than usual. They'd picked up food: burgers for Dean, chicken Caesar salad for Sam. They got ready for bed in silence, not bothering with showers since Andrea'd let them use hers, once there was nothing to fear.

"Don't get into bed yet, Dean," Sam told him, voice low and dark and there it was. The moment Dean hadn't been waiting for, because waiting would mean he'd been thinking about it and he hadn't been. He never thought about it.

And he didn't think now, just stood by, wearing only his underwear, waiting to hear what Sam wanted from him.

"Get on your bed, on your front," Sam told him. Dean automatically moved to the bed closest to the window. That was another thing he didn't have to think about. That was always his bed when Dad wasn't around: Dean by the window, protecting Sam.

Dean got on his bed, face down. Sam moved behind him, clothes rustling in the dim light coming from a forty-watt bulb on a table lamp that was surrounded by burger papers and empty salad dressing envelopes. Dean turned his head to the side, facing the window, keeping watch and relaxing into the rhythm of his own breathing. Sam kicked up and out, roughly knocking Dean's feet apart. Dean knew that Sam would be done soon and they could both get some sleep.

"You still owe me," Sam said, almost conversationally, but Dean could hear two decades of anger underneath Sam's quiet tone. "You owe me more, now."

Dean listened, hearing a faint, almost wave-like roar from the interstate and the sound of Sammy undoing his belt, his jeans, pushing just enough clothing down and aside to get himself out.

"I'm tired, Dean," Sam said. "Really tired like you can't believe."

Dean didn't say anything, he never did, wasn't supposed to. If he'd been thinking about it at all, he might've wondered if Sam bothered to notice that Dean wasn't really a bundle of energy himself.

"So this is it for tonight," Sam said, and Dean could hear the sound of Sammy's hand on himself, moving back and forth fast, a squelch like he'd gotten some lotion or conditioner or something, Dean didn't know, didn't care.

"You owe me, Dean Winchester," Sam said, then finished quietly. Dean waited until Sam had gone into the bathroom, then got up and changed out of the underwear Sam had ruined and into a fresh, identical pair. He was back in his bed next to the window by the time Sammy came out and crashed into his own bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Dean wondered how long it would last. Not long before the first nightmare, that much he knew.

Dean took one last look at the salt lines and settled in for a good night's sleep. After all, once he was sure Sammy was safe for the night, he didn't have anything else to think about.


End file.
